


Sherlock Holmes has a heart

by Sherloki1854



Series: Johnlock in the original canon [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Meta, TJLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloki1854/pseuds/Sherloki1854
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is always though that Holmes is “an automaton, a calculating machine”. That that is not true is obvious: Watson repeatedly says that he feels/sees/glimpses Holmes's great heart, although he always tries to make it sound like it was a one-off thing. Which only works until you see a few of his statements together. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Holmes has a heart

The Devil’s Foot, 1897

“ _You know,” I answered with some emotion, for I have never seen so much of Holmes’s heart before, “that it is my greatest joy and privilege to help you.”_

 

The Bruce-Partington Plans, 1895 

“ _I knew you would not shrink at the last,” said he, and for a moment I saw something in his eyes which was nearer to tenderness than I had ever seen._

 

The Three Garridebs, 1902 

_It was worth a wound--it was worth many wounds--to know the depth of loyalty and love which lay behind that cold mask. The clear, hard eyes were dimmed for a moment, and the firm lips were shaking. For the one and only time I caught a glimpse of a great heart as well as of a great brain._

 

ALSO: Home is where the heart is – that is an old adage. And where is home? Baker Street, where Holmes and Watson spent the greater part of their lives together, is home, as **both of them** constantly call it. The rest – home=Baker Street=heart=Watson/Holmes – is easy...

 


End file.
